


The simple things in life

by Iris44



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:45:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6841375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris44/pseuds/Iris44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Parker is a fresh man in University, there he meets a wonderful man, Wade Wilson. Wade is a bit odd, but a good guy overal, he has a skin condition wich attracts him unwanted attention from certain people. Peter and Wade become good friends, wich leads to something more</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in the Spideypool fandom and it has been some time since I wrote something I was proud of to show the world. (That sounds a bit cocky and egoistic...) 
> 
> English is not my first language, so feel free to point it out if my grammar and stuff is wrong.

Peter Parker walks to the enormous University head building, he awes over the beauty of the buildings. The University of New Amsterdam was built in 1816 and is still the exact same as then, save for some electronics and other 21st necessities. While admiring the beautiful 1816 architecture, Peter bumps into a tall, broad man. "Oh! I'm so sorry, I didn't se-" While rambeling excuses Peter looked up and saw whom he had bumped into. A tall man with yellow eyes and scars al over his face and hands, the man is completly hairless including his eyebrows and lashes, he looks at Peter with a big smile showing perfectly white theeth. "It's fine, cutie. Ya know, I walked into you on purpuse, wanted to know the man attached to that fine ass!" The scarred mans hand grabs Peters butt while saying that, making Peter jump and squeel. "Oh! Where are my manners?" Peter says, ignoring what just happend. "I'm Peter, Peter Parker, I was admiring the buildings here, that's why I didn't see you." Peter holds out his hand to the man, who just looks at the hand as if it is the most weird thing in the world. Eventualy the scarred man grabs Peter hand with his free hand, the other still on Peters ass. "Wade, Wade Wilson. Nice to meet you Petey-boy" Wade says with an huge grin. "Did ya know, that you just have to most finest of asses?" Wade aks Peter, who looks at him, staring him in his bright yellow eyes. "No, I did not know that. Thank you for telling me, tough. But I have to get to my class, can I give you my number?" The smaller man asks. Now it is Wades turn to just look, he looks Peter straight in his big brown Bambi eyes, Wade is surprised that this little shy-ish man straight up gives his number. Wade finds that Peter looks like a geeky nerd, with his glasses, the white dress shirt and black jacket, with matching tie, and shoes and black skinny jeans. His hair is al over the place, a bit unruly, but it looks so soft! Wade lifts his hand up to touch it, but then remembers he has to answer Peter. "Uh, yeah, sure." Wade hands Peter his phone and Peter immediately starts typing. A few seconds later he gives Wades phone back and takes out his own. Peter send a text message to his own phone so that he would have Wades number without much trouble.  
"I'm already running late, I'll text you!" Peter shouts at Wade while running too the main University building. Wich leaves Wade flusterd for a moment, then he rembers that he has his own classes and starts walking to one of the many buildings on the University campus.


	2. Chapter 2

After a long first day at Uni, Peter walks to his dorm house. The University of New Amsterdam is actually really close to his aunt May`s house, but he wanted to move out and live on his own, while going to Uni. While walking he remebers that he probably will have a room mate, Peter looks forward to this, he hopes he can make new friends.  
The dorm houses have the same architecture as the main buildings, so while walking Peter awes over every building, this time making sure he doesn`t walk into someone. On campus there are also a couple fraternity and sorority houses, those buildings have more Greek influences, to honour the Greek whom invented universities. The house names are not random Greek words, but after Greek gods, such as Hercules, Zeus or Hades. The dorm house where Peter lives is a bit more modest, still with some Greek influences, but a more toned down.  
"Finally!" Peter says to himself when he arrives to his dorm house, but he is then to find out that he lives on top floor. Wich means more walking, since there is no elevator. When he reaches the top floor, he needs catch his breath for a moment or two, then he sets out to find the right door to his shared room.  
"Yo!!" Peter hears first thing when he,finally, opens the door to his room. "You`re that cutie, with the nice ass!!" Wade proclaims while pointing at Peter. "Yeah, funny." Peter says while he walks in the room and closes the door behind him. He walks to his side of the room and throws his backpack and the rest of his luggage on his bed. The University could not deliver everthing to Peters room, so he had to carry it where ever he went, exhausting him even more.  
"So, you wanna do somethin`?" Wade aks from his bed, his yellow eyes following Peter to his own bed and slumping down. "What?" The young boy asks, his arm covering his tired eyes, in his hand he is holding his glasses. "Dunno, grab some taco`s or chimichangas. Or play some retro games in the arcade, or order something and watch a scary movie. Lets do that one!! You can hide in my arms, I would love that!!" Wade rambles with a big smile on his scarred face, his yellow eyes shining with fun. From the other bed comes a laugh salvo. "Hahahahahahahaha!!! Oh, god! Haha!! You are so fucking funny! Thank you for that, I really needed that. I like the last idea to, only if I can pick the movie. Something says that you absolutely love gore and blood, I`m more into thrillers and psychological horror." Peter says, a bit out of breath from laughing so hard. Wade nods in agreement and jumps out of his bed to grab his phone and a pamphlet out of his pocket. While Wade is on the phone, Peter grabs his laptop out of his backpack to search for movies. After a few minutes, Wade hangs up his phone and walks over to Peter his bed. The room is kind of roomy, there is one bedroom, wich they share and is also there livingroom. They have there own toilet, but they need to share the showers with the rest of the hall. Attached to the sleepliving, Wade`s nickname for the room, is a small kitchen. The kitchen has a sink with tap, some power outlets and a couple of cabinets. In the sleepliving is also room for two wardrobes and a rundown couch.  
"Found something, Petey-boy?" The scarred man asks, when he has crossed the small space between their beds. "Yeah, Ex_Machina, it`s with robots and very psychological. Overall, a good movie, bit slow sometimes." Peter answers the man. "Sounds neat, I ordered taco`s and some pizza`s. That okay with you?" Wade asks the obviously younger man sitting on the bed. "Yeah, but I don`t know if we can finish it all..." Peter says a bit unsure. "I know I can! I have quitte the appetite, you know." The older man says, with his trademark smile. Peter takes a better look at the man in front of him, taking in his obvious very ripped body. His muscles visible under his stretched shirt, his broud shoulders, strong long legs and strong arms. His tough scarred hands give away that he is not afraid of using them. "Where do you leave it all?!" Peter proclaims. "In my tummy. Where else, baby boy?" Wade answers the younger man, while patting his stomach. Peter looks at Wade with a twinkle in his eyes, he knows that this man will become a good friend. He may be a bitt odd, but Peter doesn`t mind that. He would love to drown in the scarred man's yellow eyes, Wade's eyes are a dark yellow with black spots. "DING! DONG!" Peter jumps up from the bed, breaking eye contact with Wade. "I'll get the door, why don't you start the movie?" Every room in the dorm houses have their own bell, wich makes it easier to find your friends or to deliver something, like food. "Cool, where do I press?" Wade asks, ignoring the deep eye contact a moment ago. "Hello, four pizza's and twelve taco's for Mr. Wilson." The pizza guy says over the intercom. "Come on up, 10th floor, appartment 6. There is, unfortunately, no elevator." Peter answers the man, with sympathy in his voice. "How about we meet halfway? I have more pizza's to deliver, dude." The delivery guy asks. "Yeah, that's fair. I'll see you on the 5th floor." Peter agrees with the delivery guy. "I'll be right back with the food, Wade. I'm gonna meet the guy halfway." Peter tells Wade, while opening the door. "Aight, Petey-boy." Wade waves at him, his eyes glued to the screen.  
Wade pauzes the movie while Peter is away. "God, he has a good ass!" Wade thinks to himself. He stands up from Peters bed and walks to his wardrobe. "Now, where did I leave that shirt?" The scarred man asks himself, while rumbling trough his clothes and other personal stuff. "Ha!Ha! There you are, little bugger!" Wade takes out a badly stained old t-shirt. He takes of the shirt he is wearing, he is about to put on the old stained shirt, but he changes his mind. He wants to see Peters reaction to his naked torso. "Wade!! I can't open the door, my hands are full." Peter says from the other side of the door. Wade throws the two shirts back in his wardrobe and walks to door. "Would you take thi-... Why aren't you wearing a shirt?" Peter asks surprised, one of his hands hanging in the air with a full bag of food. "Why aren't you?" Wade asks when he takes the bag out of Peters lingering hand. "What?" Peter asks confused. "Why aren't you not wearing a shirt?" Wade says, looking at Peters clothed upper body. "Are you going to let me in?" Peter smoothly changes the subject. With a little jump Wade clears the doorway, Peter walks in with three more heavy looking bags. "Wait... How did you pay for all of that? I forgot to give you money, you left so quickly. Wade asks, taking another bag out of Peters hands. "I had some pocketmoney, I went to an ATM and took some money before I went to the University this morning." Peter explains while putting the remaing bags on the table. He can hear Wade take the receipt of one of the bags, then he feels a hand in the backpocket of his jeans. "WADE! What on earth are you doing?!" Peter exclaims, his hand going to his pocket and taking out the exact sum of money he paid the delivery guy. "Here." Peter gives back half of the money. "I was going to give you half anyway." Peter says with a little blush and goes to one of the cabinets, pro of an expensive University all the dorm houses also come fully furnished. "No way, baby-boy. I swim in the green, I doubt you do too." Wade says firmly, putting the money back in Peters backpocket. "Wade, seriously, you can just give it back." Peter accepts the money with hesitation. "I am, Petey-boy!" Wade says with his trademark smile, not taking his out of Peters backpocket. Peter smiles back, not minding the older mans hand on his butt, he never thought he could be into men. Wade gets a little cockey and puts his other hand in Peters other backpocket and gives a little squeeze. "W,w,Wade!" Peter did not wanted to yell out the older mans name like that! He did like it, he isn't going to deny that and it has been awhile since someone touched him like that, but is way too early to do anything, he just met the man this morning! But then why is he letting Wades hand under shirt, Wades tough scarred hand on his smooth skin, it feels so good! So good even, that Peter lets out a sigh and let his hand fall back against Wades naked torso. Wade kisses Peters neck and lets his hands venture of Peters now visible body. "Peter." Wade asks, his voice full of lust for the youger man. "Peter, do you want to take this to the bedroom, I know I want to, I want you so fucking bad, baby!" Wade continues, his voice still fueled with lust for the man in his arms. This confession takes Peter back to the land of the living, within seconds Peter is out of the mans strong arms and at the table, with his face looking like a tomato, he puts down the plates. "I'll grab some of those taco's, I have a need for something spicy." Without hesitation Peters grabs two taco's out of one of the bags and takes a big bite out of the first one. Wade is just to late to warn poor Peter, because he ordered half of the food extra spicy. If it was possible, Peter turns even more red, but he is no coward and finishes the taco in three bites, alsmost choking on the last bite. He grabs the other taco and finishes that one in four bites, he takes a couple of deep breaths and turns at Wade with tears in his eyes. "I have know idea where that just came from, I dont't what came over me, but I do know that I probably eventually want to continue it." And with that, he leaves a horny, confused Wade in the kitchen and he goes to the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is awesome!! I uploaded this Friday and I keep getting e-mails that people leave kudo's on my work!! That's so fucking awesome! It has been a while since I wrote and I just love the inspiration I keep getting.
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter, I really have know idea how frequent I will upload, but i will try my best.
> 
> Love,  
> Iris ^^


End file.
